User talk:D.Kaiser
See also * User talk:D.Kaiser/Archive 1 * User talk:D.Kaiser/Archive 2 ---- help? XD Master 21:13, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help with my Naru-Ween! card. You think you can help me with a project or two? I don't know whether to continue them or "leave to die." Shoop da Whoop! The Satanists project ok? I wanna be clear with the rules before i even begin making The Satanists cards (read the overview I made) so I'd not in any trouble when/if I actually start giving card names. Shoop da Whoop! could also use some supporting staff later on. You know of the Shoops, right? It's all over YouTube if u have the time. XD Master 23:28, 7 October 2008 (UTC) project help I've added to The Satanists. You can start making ideas if you feel up to it. Attribute#Hell Satanist Monsters XD Master 20:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Boosters I have updated the Standards page to include the formatting for booster packs. (Credit goes to DesertMagic, I stole it from him awhile ago.) Chaos_josh 22:53, 9 October 2008 (UTC) RE; Attack One, BB0 was a victim of nightmare 81. Nightmare purposely made people think he and BB0 were the same guy. Like I said, BB0 is a friend of mines, and is in fact on my forum. And no, nightmare 81 nor his unoriginal eleven didn't attack. Probably because he realized that he couldn't "attack" a hyperboards. He can't edit others post, his post will just be deleted with out a trace, and that when he's banned from a hyperboards, both IP and e-mail are banned. And I would report each and everyone of his IPs to wikia staff. And I know he can't hack or even run a kiddy script, so there's nothing he can really do. Claíomh Inspioráid 22:56, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Hell as an Attribute Hell is automatically DARK unless the card states otherwise. It just makes it easier to tell Satanists apart from regular DARK monsters. I need a design, though, if you're feeling creative. XD Master 16:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Joyful Maid of Service That image is fine. Nothing that looks bad/naughty to me (except the name, slightly). And believe me, I looked closely. For professional reasons, I assure you... Chaos_josh 00:06, 14 October 2008 (UTC) * It's name is fine to me. Chaos_josh 14:59, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hell Counters? Hell Counters huh? Not a bad idea. How does Satanist Minister get them though? XD Master 20:22, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *Heh, I'll think of something XD Master 20:34, 14 October 2008 (UTC) **lol. It's a good idea though *allright thanks New Attribute Could you be more specific please? If you mean in general, just add to the attribute page. If you mean an image, the image file has to be a .png. Other than that, I don't know what you mean specifically. Chaos_josh 23:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) * You could toy around in Photoshop to create an image. What a basic attribute picture looks like is a circle with the attribute name in Japanese in the middle, and on the English actual cards they have the words written above. As far as actual colors go, don't copy a previous attribute's colors. Make it stand out from the rest. If you make it too similar, it'll be difficult to tell apart while playing. The biggest problem you'd probably have is making the actual card using the card maker. Since they don't have other attributes, you'd have to transpose it onto the final card. Was that helpful at all? Chaos_josh 23:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Ack *I'm sorry I never got back to you before. I didn't mean to seem like I was blowing you off. I just don't like having to judge other people's work. Danny Lilithborne 22:38, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I'm Back Hay, it's me. I went on a card making frenzy last night so you can look at some of my creations on my page. --10reapaer01 13:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Sure. --10reapaer01 14:01, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Armageddon image It should be good (you don't see faces, and it isn't relatively gory. Chaos_josh 17:21, 20 October 2008 (UTC) * the |desc doesn't show up on any card pages (I don't know exactly why, it may be a relic from the old card table). It is useful, however, when trying to find an image for someone else, and you the original person to be involved. Chaos_josh 02:15, 22 October 2008 (UTC) cards *Yours are pretty fine, really, just the overall quality (or lack thereof). I have a Wiki for my personal projects now. Danny Lilithborne 02:16, 22 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Booster Packs I buy them in a shop in Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker forum. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:07, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Fire Dragon Technically there's already of Fire Dragon in the GX dub and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post actual versions of anime-only cards Volcanic Emperor Dragon Where did you find that card's artwork? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:11, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Exact link, or at least keywords? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::And yes, I do want the VED's direct link. Thanks for helping! -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:37, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! And I got 1 comment for your Light and Darkness Eclipse Dragon. How could you it without Tuner? Synchro Summoning needs Tuner Monster, doesn't it? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 23:57, 25 October 2008 (UTC) 4 the lulz Hello thought I'd share some new (and possibly humorous) cards. pick one and tell me what ya think. XD Master 21:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Monster Re-Boned Monster De-Boned Explodia the Forbidden Bomb (still working on this one) Screw the Rules, I Have Money! Advanced Dark Magician Girl New Project: Character Cards *OK, MAYBE not AdvanceDMG was for lulz. I thought about it when I played my Yugi Deck in . If can have multiple "evolved" incarnations, why can't his apprentice? **heh, maybe that'll be the next one. Who knows? XD Master 23:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Deal with the Devil huh? sounds creepy... i like. Oh, here's another "for teh lulz" Goku I got moar cards. and projects. Swing by sometime? This Wikia. What do you mean how is this wikia doing? I agree with most of the things TwoTailedFox said Here. In addition to a unified way of speaking, we need to lessen the amount of cheap/broken cards on this wikia, and fix some peoples cards entirely. If a person is just making cards to cheapen the game (Like an I Win card), that's someone who shouldn't be making cards. For example, ask someone to duel you that makes a lot of cheap cards and tell them that they can't use their created cards, but you can, and see how angry they become. (I've always wanted to do that). For some advice on card making rules, look at or for some ideas. We also need some of our best creators (like DesertMagic or Danny) back. As far as the wikia itself, there are a lot of things before it could be considered a community. For example, there needs to be more group projects. In addition, some of the packs and projects are never completed. I would also like to have a featured card for the month, similar to the Yu-gi-oh Wiki. Oh, and I noticed you deleted your message while I was posting this. But it should be helpful nonetheless. Chaos_josh 23:56, 30 October 2008 (UTC) *For the Featured Card, I'd prefer for the people to nominate one, and then have a vote. I should get right on it. Also, the problem with protecting the main page is then people couldn't post projects up, and people wouldn't get their projects known. (Although that would be a good use for the forum). As for the deletion, I have a fairly novel idea, which will be implemented shortly. Chaos_josh 00:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ** Whoops, actually, I forgot about the Overdragon's second ability when I wrote that. So no, there really isn't any use of equipping it now. Chaos_josh 01:04, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ***He's the one that actually requested and obtained this wiki, though he hasn't done anything on here. (it was adopted by Steriaca though). Chaos_josh 22:15, 1 November 2008 (UTC) **** Images: Yes, it will help make the page look better, in addition to making the image load faster. Chaos_josh 18:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ***** Deletion: Usually it's improperly made cards or images that I delete outright. Other things I delete are spam (when they put up a page with just random files on it/random words), or files that have no use (not linked anywhere and aren't used anymore). I've been waiting to delete danny's cards in case he had returned. Chaos_josh 00:12, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Things to do One of the biggest things that needs to be done is fixing the navigation template. (That's the template on the other wiki that is on the card tips/trivia/etc. pages that link to the main). We have a skeleton, but I'm not experienced enough with formatting to correct it. It's Here if you want to fix it. The main problem is that at the top, it lists the actual page name (such as card tips) as opposed to the main page. Chaos_josh 22:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) *Blargh, I was hoping it could get fixed easier. So much for hoping :/. Chaos_josh 23:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ---- The copyright seal is something that should be put on most of the image pages. However, I can't tell where most of them came from and their intentions. If you want to go ahead and use the copyright templates Free Use and Fairuse. (There's more in the copyright tags at the bottom of the page, but linking to that would include your talk page as well). If you don't know what the copyright is, or where the image is, I can't really help you (but you can always ask), so that's one of the major problems in adding the copyright to an image page. I've been ignoring it for that reason. Chaos_josh 19:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC) * I used to, but now I don't as often. This isn't because I disrespect the copyrights or want to take credit for them. I just don't know exactly which status to put as a copyright. (for example, is it a Fair use, or a Free Use? confusing!) I'm not as good at copyrights as most people. If I knew which one to put, I would, and I'd change those that are pending. * Another problem is that if a card is created with an image, is the card image copyrighted as well? What about cards without image (such as yours), are they copyrighted by Yugiohcardmaker.net, because that's where the formats are? I never understood copyrights.... More information can be seen Here. Chaos_josh 20:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Cards I disapprove of? It's fairly hard to find them all, but most of them are either lazy people (such as those that say "+200 ATK" rather than "increase the ATK by 200" or don't spell out life points or other abbreviations) or those that are a little too strong for their level (for example, a level 4 with over 2000 ATK but no downside or even an upside). And then there's the new types and Attributes. I see that some of them are well thought out, but some are too few to become considered for real, or are too close to previous types/attributes. So, I've thought about having a classic conversion chart made. For example, if you aren't playing with the HELL attribute, they would be considered DARK, or if you aren't playing with Kobold-type monsters, they would be considered Reptile-type. (Obviously, certain cards wouldn't work, but it's a price to pay) It'll mesh wiki cards better with the previous sets, in my opinion. Chaos_josh 23:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Jurassic Warning! It's very good. Dinosaurs are one type that needs a bit more support. Originally, I thought that Jurassic park gave 500 ATK and DEF, so Sabersaurus would have 2900 ATK, but I was wrong. If it wasn't for the downside (tributing a dinosaur) it could be useful in a legendary ocean deck. I just have a few questions: If there is no field card in play, does it disallow a field card from being activated? If a counter is on this card, is it still destroyed during the standby phase? (is there one or multiple checks). Can Jurassic World be removed from the field by card effects as long as it is not destroyed? (I assume yes) If you could make the templates, that would be great. Chaos_josh 04:16, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Eclipse Dragon Very nice, it looks like the tuner part was added easily. Chaos_josh 22:05, 6 November 2008 (UTC) sup? hey Dmaster hows it going? * I see. any chance you could help with some ideas? maybe comment about my new cards? XD Master 19:50, 9 November 2008 (UTC) **lol well sorry i bothered ya. I'm just surfing right now. bored. Recruitment I would enjoy to have more people help. Next time I see Erakko, XD master, or similar contributors, I'll see if they can help. (I'm sorry for just now getting back, I've been busy.) The only one I see on that list that I would rather not have helping is Dan#. As for the block log, I'm in a bit of a predicament because I cannot block infinity. It doesn't show that option. The highest I can do is 1 year. (I realize that I should be able to, but I cannot).Chaos_josh 23:07, 10 November 2008 (UTC)